What's Your Point?
by bOoMiEtAng
Summary: Matt and Mimi: in love and trouble. See each of their views in this battle of LOVE!


                                                       **Matt's POV! **

It's a fic about the point of view of two people who are in love. It was some cussing so yeah. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: like you don't know!

            As I walked hand in hand with Mimi, I couldn't help but feel like the luckiest guy in the world.  Everything about her was: elegant, sweet, and best of all sexy.  The way she moved when she walked, the way her sun-kissed skin looked, well, in the sun, her soft honey colored hair, the way she laughed…I could go on for hours.  To make it short, Mimi was perfect.  

            We stopped in front of her apartment.  She said 'good-bye' to me and opened the door.  As soon as she did, someone screeched at us. 

            "Hey Meems!" A short red yelled. It was Sora; she's been trying to get Tai, my best friend, to like her, but has failed miserably. I know she loves him so much, but Tai just can't commit to love, not yet anyways. "Oh! Matt's here, too, hey Matt, are you going to stay?"  She suddenly stopped and looked at our hands, which were clasped on each other. Sora gasped than smiled. 

            "No, it's me and the boys tonight," I informed her, "bye, oh and say 'hi' to Kari for me." With that I shut the door and walked across to my apartment. [a/n just like in _friends_!] I opened the door to the 'man-zone.' I was so tense with Mimi that I was so glad to just let out a big sigh and let it flow through my mind. My apartment was the best. Sure, I shared it with 4 people, and my little brother practically lived there, but it was awesome.  There were 3 bedrooms, a small kitchen, a living room, bathroom, and a dining room.  It was unorganized and messy.  As I look around my room I see wrappers, cups, food, video games, and over-due movies. It doesn't matter to me, though, I just like being with my boys.

            "Hey man," Tai greeted me.  He was sitting down on a stool eating some pizza.  Also there was T.K., my brother; Alex, Zack, and Mark who are all part of my band.  

            "Hey," I greeted him and everyone else picking up a slice of pizza, "so, I, uh, kissed Mimi today."

            "Tongue?" Alex asked me.

            "Yea," I replied.

            "Cool," he responded.

            "It's about time! You've been macking on her since you started college," T.K. told me, as if I didn't know. 

            "Oh well, hey we need a new band name," Zack told me.

            "Peter says we should think of a nice band name so we can have a better career," Alex added. Peter is our manager. 

            "What about Lost?" I asked them.

            "LOST49!" T.K. commented.

            "Fine by me," Mark said.

            Everyone agreed to be called LoSt49. Phew, that was easy I don't know why girls take hours to come up with group names. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            One year later, Mimi and I got engaged. My band went big and I hardly see Mimi anymore, I thought she okay with it. Apparently she wasn't because one day, after I a couple concerts and parties, I came home to find a very angry Mimi. 

            "MATT!" She screamed at me as soon as I walked in. Her eyes her red with anger and hurt, I suppose. I don't know what I did, and I was just about to ask when…she slapped me across the face. 

            Let me tell you something: ouch. That girl can pack a punch.  "Mimi!" I screamed at her, but she wasn't listening. 

            "Matt! How could you be so insensitive? I've been sitting here, waiting for you for two weeks! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL?" She screamed loudly. I saw tears forming in her eyes. I didn't want her to be in pain like this. I tried to apologize, but she just kept yelling. "I cooked dinner for you, I even got the house all fixed up. It was our anniversary, Matt, and you missed it. I had something important to tell you." 

            I didn't even remember that, but it's not like I could help it. I was doing my job, so that's what I had to tell her. 

            "Mimi, it's my job, I am so sorry," I apologized.

            "You couldn't call and tell me where you were?" Okay, I was busted. "What were you doing Matt?" She came closer and wrinkled her nose. "You smell like Chanel. I don't use Chanel, I use Estee Lauder."

            "Mimi! Of course I'm going to smell like girls! They are my fans! It's my job Mimi so please grow up and live with it."

            "GROW UP?" She yelled at me, "MATT, we are getting married in one month and I can't even trust you! I don't care if it's your job I want to spend time with you!"

            "We can't all have what we want. Mimi just let it slide." I sat down on the couch thinking it was over. Until, she screamed 'I hate you Matt.' She started yelling about how I don't appreciate her and don't even see her anymore. I sat there wondering what I did wrong. Then, I had a great idea for a song:_ "I'm lost here, screaming voices, angry words, I don't what to do…" _It needs a little work, but oh well. I got up and went to my guitar; oblivious to the fact Mimi was still talking. I started getting some beats.

            "This is exactly what I mean Matt, you're not even listening to me." She cried. "You make me so mad!"

            "Wait, I though you were mad because I didn't see you anymore." Oops, wrong answer. I guess that's what makes me a guy. 

            "Matt! This is the last straw! It's like you care about your music more than you care about me."

            "Shit Mimi, stop saying that.  This is going way to far. Just get over yourself and deal with it." Just then, Sora and Kari walked in. They saw that we were mega tense. I was already too mad to handle those girls.

            "Well, well, well, what do we have here? The girl who can't get the guy to love her and the other one who doesn't dense to know that her boyfriend cheats on her." I can't help saying that. It was the truth and I was really pissed. 

            "What?" Sora yelled at me.

            "You heard me! TAI HATES YOU! AND T.K. CHEATS ON YOU!" I yelled at them.  They didn't exactly like what I told them. 

            "Man, I can tell when I'm not wanted. Let's go Sora." Kari told Sora.

            "Mimi you should come, too. This son-of-a-dog is not worth it," Sora said to Mimi. Mimi just looked down and sighed. She let a tear escape her eye. She looked away and Sora and Kari just walked out. 

            "Thank GOD they are gone. Your friends are shitty!" I told Mimi.

            "Shut up you lousy low-life." I couldn't help it; I throw a lamp at her. Luckily, she ducked and it missed her. She stared at me teary-eyed. "I saw you with another girl. Some slut you probably picked up.  It was about 1 month ago, but I remember that day so well. So well, Matt, the way you held her, kissed her…" 

            She sure did have a way of making me feel guilty. But, it didn't matter. I just wanted out. I just got up and left. I flipped her off before leaving. And muttered curse words under my breath. 

            As soon as I got out of our house, I called Tai on my phone and asked him to call the other guys and meet me at the bar. About 30 minutes later, I was drinking and talking with my guys. I spilled everything out to them. 

            "I know love when I see it. And, you are in love with her," Tai said. 

            "Mimi is a real catch. Don't let go of her." Alex added. "You have to go back."

            It doesn't take a genius to figure out what I did next. I tried calling Mimi. Once she answered and said she couldn't take it anymore. Another, she hung up, and the rest she didn't answer. When I went back home, it was empty. I can feel the emptiness. I knew she was gone. I picked up a picture of Mimi showing off her ring. I ran my finger across the picture. I saw this pink box and went over to it. I knew what it was. It was the box I put her engagement ring in. It had a bow on it and a letter besides it. All it said was "_I'm sorry…Mimi"_

            I picked up the box and opened it. My heart stopped at what was inside: her engagement ring. 

            Shit, I really screwed up this time.

Next chapter well have Mimi's POV! *Smiles*  Please R+R. I know it's really crappy. But, I was bored. Well bye bye. And if you want e-mail me. Maybe we can do a fic together sometime? (this goes out to everyone) hehe ok bye don't forget to REVIEW!!


End file.
